


Sábanas negras

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [6]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Maura recibe una llamada en medio de la noche de su mejor amiga en pleno ataque de ansiedad, no cabe la menor duda de que lo va a dejar todo por ir con ella.<br/>Todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sábanas negras

Un ruido persistente la sacó poco a poco de su sueño. Desorientada, hundió la cabeza en la mullida almohada mientras iba procesando dónde estaba. Notaba la espalda fría así que movió una mano en busca de la sábana y, entonces, fue consciente de su desnudez; sin embargo, no dejó que eso la afectara y tiró de la suave tela… ¿negra? ¿Quién en su sano juicio ponía sábanas negras en la cama? Frunció el ceño, levantando la cabeza y mirando a su derecha para averiguar quién le impedía taparse y si era la misma persona cuyo gusto le había llevado a comprar sábanas negras.

Vio el atractivo cuerpo desnudo de un hombre tendido junto a ella, una pierna medio doblada, la cabeza girada hacia la pared, los brazos enrollados alrededor de la almohada para acercársela. Los músculos de su espalda se expandían y contraían con cada movimiento de sus pulmones y Maura perdió momentáneamente el hilo de sus pensamientos ante la belleza muscular del que suponía que era Jack.

Su iPhone volvió a zumbar ruidosamente sobre el suelo, acaparando la atención de la forense, quien se alzó sobre un codo para ver dónde lo había dejado. En la oscuridad absoluta de la habitación, entrevió sus pantalones hechos un guiñapo a unos pasos de distancia de la cama y, de ellos, salía una luz fantasmagórica. Tratando de moverse lo más silenciosamente posible, salió de la cama, recuperando su tanga y sujetador de donde habían sido lanzados horas antes por ambos amantes y caminó de puntillas sobre la gruesa alfombra, acercándose a sus pantalones, arrodillándose para sacar el iPhone del bolsillo y hacerle callar. Se encerró en el baño y, súbitamente cegada por el fuerte brillo de la pantalla, contestó al teléfono sin mirar el identificador.

\- Isles. – Susurró.

Nadie saludó pero Maura podía escuchar el sonido de una respiración entrecortada al otro lado de la línea. Frunciendo el ceño y esperando que no fuera una broma de mal gusto, se alejó el iPhone de la oreja y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de leer el nombre a través de las pestañas.

Jane Rizzoli.

Su corazón se lanzó a una carrera de golpe y sintió una opresión en la garganta mientras volvía a ponerse al teléfono, el miedo haciendo que le temblaran las manos y desconfiara de su voz.

\- ¿Jane, estás bien? – preguntó con clara ansiedad. – Jane, contesta – imploró ante la falta de respuesta por parte de su mejor amiga.

La detective no dijo nada. Maura, sin embargo, pudo escuchar el claro sonido de un sollozo ahogado y supuso que el llanto no la dejaba hablar.

\- Voy para allí, ¿vale?

Sabiendo que nadie iba a contestar al otro lado de la línea, colgó y salió del baño. Recogió su ropa precipitadamente, olvidándose de la necesidad de ser sigilosa, aun abrochándose el botón de los vaqueros mientras corría escaleras abajo del edificio donde Jack vivía. Abrió su Toyota y, tirando el bolso y los tacones en el asiento del pasajero, pisó el acelerador con el pie desnudo.

Si hacía unos minutos se había encontrado totalmente adormilada, lo único que podía sentir mientras subía corriendo hasta el tercero era inquietud y preocupación. Con la respiración agitada, tocó suavemente con los nudillos en la puerta, la cual se abrió para dar paso al rostro surcado de lágrimas de la detective, quien se lanzó a sus brazos antes siquiera de que pudiera abrir la boca para hablar.

Apretó el menudo, pero fuerte, cuerpo de su mejor amiga contra el suyo, los sollozos de la morena sacudiéndolas a ambas y las lágrimas empapándolas mientras Maura entraba en el pequeño apartamento y cerraba la puerta tras ella dándole un suave empujón con el pie. Acarició con infinito cariño los alborotados rizos de la morena y la dejó llorar en silencio, solo sujetándola y pasando una mano reconfortante por su espalda.

\- Sshh, tranquila – murmuró.

\- Lo… Lo siento – se disculpó Jane al cabo de un rato, separándose con un intento de sonrisa.

Maura negó con la cabeza sin aceptar la disculpa y ambas se dejaron caer en el sillón, la una junto a la otra. La detective se sentía terriblemente avergonzada, pero cuando se había despertado en el medio de la noche, sola en su piso, y en pleno ataque de tristeza, en lo único en lo que había podido pensar había sido en Maura, en la tranquilidad que su mera presencia le proporcionaba, en cómo una sonrisa suya lograba calmar su dolor. Así que había salido de la cama y, a tropezones, había conseguido llegar hasta su móvil antes de derrumbarse en el suelo y llamar a su mejor amiga a pesar de que las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar.

Sin decir nada más, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la forense, quien entrelazó sus dedos con los de Jane y se los acarició con suavidad a la espera de que la detective recuperara las fuerzas y le contara qué le pasaba. Pero Jane estaba centrada en otras cosas…

\- Maur – susurró sin moverse. – Llevas la blusa del revés – levantó la cabeza del hombro de la rubia mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido las costuras y la etiqueta que asomaba por un lateral.

La forense se ruborizó al darse cuenta y comenzó a toquetear la mencionada prenda de ropa, pensando en una excusa lo suficientemente válida como para engañar a la detective.

\- ¿Estabas con Jack? – preguntó esta después de sumar dos más dos. El incremento del rubor en las mejillas de su amiga fue suficiente respuesta para Jane, que se separó con brusquedad de Maura, su ceño acentuándose. Sentía repulsión y no entendía por qué. – Perdón, no tendría que haberte llamado – comenzó a hablar precipitadamente mientras se levantaba del sillón.

\- No lo sabías, Jane, no pasa nada.

\- No, no lo sabía, pero ahora lo sé y tienes que volver con él – espetó la morena pasándose una mano por la frente. – Vuelve a la cama con Jack, no quiero que se despierte y no te vea allí. Yo ya estoy bien y…

\- No – la cortó Maura agarrándola por la muñeca cuando la detective pasó frente a ella para irse a su habitación.

\- Maura…

\- No. – Volvió a dejarla con las palabras en la boca. – Jane, tú tienes prioridad. – Tiró de su brazo para que cayera de nuevo en el hueco vacío a su lado. – Quédate aquí, voy a cambiarme y entonces me contarás qué ha pasado y nos iremos a dormir.

Jane la observó sin decir palabra, pero ya no sentía esa sensación de repulsión. Había sido sustituida por una calidez que se extendía por su pecho y tenía de punto de origen los suaves dedos de la forense dibujando figuras abstraídamente en la parte interior de su muñeca. Se las apañó para asentir y Maura sonrió con cariño, soltando su agarre y desapareciendo tras la puerta de su habitación. La detective notó una terrible sensación de vacío dentro de ella y se reprendió a sí misma por ser tan estúpida; pero fijó su vista en el marco de la entrada al pasillo y no se relajó hasta que no vio aparecer por él a la forense vestida con unas mallas y su camiseta favorita de los Red Soxs.

\- Ya estoy – anunció correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la detective.

El silencio se instauró entre ambas y Jane podía sentir cómo los ojos verde avellana de la forense recorrían su cara de arriba abajo, analizándola, leyéndola como si fuera un libro abierto. La gente que la conocía siempre comentaba que tenía unas murallas a su alrededor que la aislaban emocionalmente pero con la rubia esas defensas se convertían en aire.

\- Pensé que lo estabas llevando bien – dijo rompiendo el silencio.

_Touché._

\- Yo también – contestó Jane en apenas un susurro, su mano deslizándose de manera inconsciente hacia su barriga.

\- Estás de luto, Jane, experimentar altibajos emocionales es un efecto secundario relativamente leve barajando todas las posibilidades a las que te enfrentas tras la pérdida de, no uno, sino dos seres queridos.

\- ¡Pero yo estaba bien! – exclamó la detective.

\- Porque aún estabas estancada en la incredulidad, seguro que tu reacción se ha visto desencadenada por algún suceso ocurrido recientemente. – Maura vio una sombra de reconocimiento cruzar fugazmente por los marrones ojos de la morena y cambió de postura, sentándose a lo indio, preparada para escuchar atentamente.

Jane suspiró, sabiéndose pillada y, conociendo como conocía a la forense, de allí no se movía hasta que no le contara lo que había provocado todo aquello.

\- Fue una tontería… - suspiró frotándose la cara.

\- Una tontería que te ha hecho levantarte a las tres de la mañana llorando, así que… - arqueó las cejas, dejando que ese gesto hablara por sí solo.

\- Me encontré a Lydia en la calle – explicó la detective sin poder evitar hacer una mueca al mencionar el nombre de la ex de Tommy. – Venía del pediatra y llevaba a TJ con ella. En un principio estaba bien pero luego me pidió que le sujetara para que pudiera abrocharse el zapato y, al tener al pequeño entre mis brazos, fui consciente de golpe de lo que había perdido. – Su voz se quebró y clavó los ojos en la tapicería del sillón, notando cómo se le llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo. – Es gracioso porque cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada… Yo no quería a este bebé, Maur, implicaba muchas cosas para las que no estaba ni remotamente preparada, planteaba muchas preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta. Pero con cada día que pasaba se iba convirtiendo cada vez más en una realidad inminente y… - alzó los ojos, clavándolos en los verde avellana de la forense. – Una mañana me desperté y lo imaginé claramente: yo, con un pequeño en mis brazos, nos vi dando paseos por el parque. Y ahora… Ahora esa realidad se ha esfumado con la rapidez de un rayo, sin dejar rastro, como si todo hubiera sido un vívido sueño pero solo eso, un sueño. He estado ocupada el resto del día para mantenerlo fuera de mi cabeza pero cuando duermes… Cuando duermes, todo te alcanza… Y sé que no debería haberte llamado, tienes una vida, un novio; ha sido egoísta por mi parte, lo siento.

\- Oh, Jane – susurró Maura con los ojos llorosos atrapando a la detective en un fuerte abrazo. La sujetó contra ella mientras notaba las lágrimas de la morena mojarle el cuello otra vez. Pero no le importó. – Te repito que eres mi mejor amiga y jamás dudes en llamarme cuando lo necesites, vendré corriendo sin importar qué estuviera haciendo.

\- ¿Incluso el día de tu boda? – bromeó la detective con una sonrisa temblorosa.

\- Todo depende de quién me esperara en el altar – replicó tras arrugar la nariz pensativamente.

Ambas se rieron y entonces la forense secó con los pulgares las pocas lágrimas que aún rodaban por las mejillas de Jane.

\- Gracias, Maur – dijo esta con sinceridad, luchando contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a las caricias.

\- No se dan – apartó las manos a duras penas de la cara de su mejor amiga y miró por el rabillo del ojo al reloj que colgaba en la cocina. - ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama y descansas un poco? Yo dormiré aquí – dio unas palmaditas al cómodo sillón y se estiró para coger un cojín del suelo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! Te he despertado a las tres de la mañana y obligado a venir hasta aquí, no tengo una habitación de invitados pero sí una gran cama.

\- Jane… - intentó protestar la rubia pero fue acallada por un dedo presionado contra sus labios.

\- No hay nada que discutir, vamos – entrelazó sus dedos con los de Maura y tiró de ella hacia su habitación.

Apagaron todas las luces a su paso y ambas se dejaron caer una al lado de la otra en el colchón con sendos suspiros de cansancio. Jane abrió la cama a tirones y se arrebujaron bajo las mantas.

\- Jane, ¿qué pensarías de alguien con sábanas negras en su cama? – preguntó de repente la forense para sorpresa de la morena.

\- No sé, que tiene algún tipo de tara mental – contestó dudosa. - ¿Por qué? ¿Quién tiene sábanas negras?

\- Jack – replicó Maura. La detective tragó saliva y miró el rostro sumido en las sombras de su mejor amiga tratando de discernir si estaba molesta por su comentario, pero no veía nada.

\- Entonces puede que solo sea un severo caso de mal gusto – intentó arreglarlo disimuladamente.

\- Mmmhh – bostezó la rubia.

No iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero se sentía inclinada hacia la primera opción. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver el perfil de Jane recortado contra la luz que se colaba por el pasillo y se giró de manera que quedaba mirando a la detective para que eso fuera lo último que viera antes de quedarse dormida.


End file.
